ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Silvertone (instruments)
Silvertone was the brand name used by Sears, Roebuck and Company for its line of sound equipment from 1915 to 1972. A hand-cranked phonograph was introduced under the Silvertone brand by Sears in 1915. Beginning in the 1920s, the brand was expanded to include Silvertone radios and again in the 1930s, superseding the Supertone branding on musical instruments. Company Probably best known for their line of well-made yet inexpensive guitars, the brand became popular with novice musicians. Jerry Garcia, Rudy Sarzo, Gary Rossington, Chet Atkins, Bob Dylan, David Lindley, Garry Nutt, John Fogerty, Tom Fogerty, Joan Jett, Jack White, James Hetfield, James Cashman, Dave Grohl, Phil Keaggy, Mark Knopfler, Brad Paisley, Dr. SETI, Joe Walsh, and countless others had a Silvertone for their first electric, bass, or acoustic guitar. The Canadian band Chad Allan and The Silvertones, which would go on to become The Guess Who, took its name from this line of instruments. Pete Townshend used them in live performance with The Who for the purpose of smashing them (after he'd played them.) Jack White of The White Stripes frequently uses vintage Silvertone amplifiers. Singer-songwriter Beck's main guitar is a Silvertone. Bon Iver used one in making For Emma, Forever Ago. Chris Isaak is known to play a Silvertone 1446 archtop hollow-body guitar. His three-piece backing band is named "Silvertone", after which he entitled his 1985 debut album. A promotional photograph of Isaak holding the guitar has lent itself to the model being nicknamed the "Silvertone Chris Isaak".http://www.silvertoneworld.net/electric/1446/1446.html The Silvertone name adorned instruments and amplifiers from several different manufacturers over the years, including Danelectro, Valco, National, Harmony, Thomas, Kay and Teisco. The guitars, especially the 1960s models, are frequently prized by collectors today. Two of the best-known Silvertone offerings are the Danelectro-built Silvertone 1448 and 1449, made in the early to mid-1960s. The 1448 had a single lipstick pickup,http://www.silvertoneworld.net/electric/1448/1448.html while the 1449 was equipped with a two-pickup configuration,http://www.silvertoneworld.net/electric/1449/1449.html and was succeeded in 1964 by the 1457 model.http://www.silvertoneworld.net/electric/1457/1457.html These guitars' cases had a small built-in amplifier, and the guitars themselves had very short-scale 18-fret necks, which proved popular with beginners. Beck's main guitar is the 1448, stickered with an old Rush sticker, and a sticker that says: "I &heart; Country Music." Other notable 1448 enthusiasts through the years have included Jimmy Page, Eric Clapton, George Harrison, Melissa Etheridge and many others. Many later imported Silvertone guitars, especially nowadays, are recognizable by a curved hook shape at the end of their heads. Ironically, these inexpensive guitars of 45 years ago remain in the 'stables' of many professional musicians today, who even today bring them out onstage on occasion for their distinctive bluesy sound. Sears also sold a number of non-stringed instruments under the Silvertone name, such as electronic organs and chord organs manufactured by the Thomas Organ Company, and harmonicas made by the Wm. Kratt Company. Today, Silvertone is a brand name used by Samick Music Corporation and was endorsed by Paul Stanley of KISS from 2003 to 2006. In 2013 Samick released the Silvertone Classic series; reissues of the original Silvertone models from the 50's and 60's. The first two models released were the 1303/U2 (originally manufactured by Danelectro) and the 1478 (originally manufactured by Harmony), followed by the 1449 (also known as the "Amp-in-Case" model, originally manufactured by Danelectro), and the 1423 Jupiter (originally manufactured by Harmony). The reissues are not exact replicas, as that was not the intent of the Silvertone Classic project. Though modeled and engineered as close to the originals as possible (using vintage models to compile the actual specifications), the reissues focused on creating an instrument that is suitable to the modern day guitar player. In January 2014 the Silvertone reissue 1444 bass was debuted at the Anaheim Winter NAMM show, as was a sneak peek at the next phase of the Silvertone Classic project; reintroducing vintage pickups, similar to those created by the legendary Harry DeArmond. In early 2015, Samick introduced six reissue Silvertone acoustic guitars including the full body 955 and single cutaway 955CE, the 600 in either spruce or mahogany, the "Sovereign" 633, and the 604. Some models were also made available with acoustic pickup circuitry for amplified playing. In addition, the model 853 ukulele was introduced with an amplifiable version as well.http://www.silvertoneclassic.com/reissue-guitars/ Silvertone is also the name of a model of harmonica made by Huang Harmonicas, more specifically the "Silvertone Deluxe". Sears sold student-level band instruments under the Silvertone name in the '50's and '60's. Gallery File:Tour guide with Silvertone, Sun Studio.jpg|Silvertone 1369L/1382L (Kay K-161 Thin Twin) File:Natalie Warner Guitar.jpg|Silvertone 1413L (Kay K-318 Speed Demon) File:Guitar inside amp-in-case.JPG|1962 Silvertone 1448 Amp-in-case (by Danelectro) File:Dexter's_Guitar.jpg|Silvertone 1448 (by Danelectro) File:Silvertone 1417 (1959) or 1415 (1961), 1 pickup, bronze color, dolphin style peghead.jpg|Silvertone 1417/1415 (based on Danelectro U1) File:Johnbutler(by Scott Dudelson).jpg|Silvertone 1423 (Harmony H49 Stratone Jupiter) File:Silvertone 1454 (Harmony H78).jpg|Silvertone 1454 (Harmony H78) File:Silvertone 1480 (Harmony H19 Silhouette).jpg|Silvertone 1480 (Harmony H19 Silhouette) File:Silvertone model 319 electric acoustic guitar (1970-1971) by Harmony Guitar Co. - MIM PHX.jpg|Silvertone model 1219 Buck Owens (by Harmony Company) http://www.silvertoneworld.net/acoustic/1219buckowens/1219_Buck_Owens_American.html File:Teisco K4L.jpg|Silvertone ET-460 (Teisco K-4L/ET-460) File:Teisco NB-4.jpg|Silvertone model 57 (Teisco NB-4) File:Silvertone Chord Organ (electric reed).jpg|Silvertone chord organ (by Thomas Organ) File:Paulstanleysovreignownedbytxguitarmassacre.jpg|Silvertone Paul Stanley Sovereign Special (by Samick) References External links *Silvertone Guitars, Samick Music Corporation — current official site *Silvertone Classic, Samick Music Corporation — current reissue guitar site *Silvertone World — non commercial site *Vintage Silvertones, Glyph Media Group — curated collection of 1950-1980 models *Harmony databases, DeMont Guitars — Silvertone guitars made by Harmony *Vintage American, King of Kays — Silvertone/Harmony variations and info Category:Musical instrument manufacturing companies Category:Sears Holdings brands